TwiSongs
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Basically, it's a bunch of one-shot song fics. Mainly about Alice and Jasper, other characters are inculded too! Rated T for language.
1. Strange

**Alright. So it's like three in the moring. I was listening to my I-Pod when I heard this song and it kinda just reminded me of Alice, in certain ways. I don't won Twilight or the song.**

**This takes place after Twilight but before New Moon.**

**Oh and vampires can cry in this story just cause it adds to the drama! **

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.- Cullen House<strong>

I sighed. Today was going to be yet another boring day. Jasper and Edward had gone on a hunting trip, so that left me with Rosalie and Emmett. I didn't even have Bella because she had caught the forty-eight hour flu. "Come on Alice!" Rosalie yelled. "I'm coming!" I said. I knew she would hear me. I grabbed my book back and ran to the car.

We had to take Edward's Volvo because Rose's car was too conspicuous and Rosalie didn't want to use Emmett's jeep because she was afraid it would 'mess up' her hair. I crawled into the back of the Volvo and Rosalie sped out of the drive way. Edward drove fast, but Rosalie's driving was faster. We made it to school in less than ten minutes, a new record.

When we got to the school, Rose and Emmett instantly left me. Great. Just what I wanted to be right now, alone. Not. I got out of the car and walked to my locker. "Who's that?" one of the freshman asked. Jessica snorted, "That's Alice Cullen. She's weird. I wouldn't talk to her if I were you." She sneered, unaware that I could hear her.

I was used to Jessica's comments about me and my family. She hated our family. When we first moved here she did everything she could to get to Edward. He turned her down, but she wouldn't give up on him. Eventually he freaked out on her and she's hated us ever since. I grabbed my history book out of my locker and walked to class.

In class I had a vision, Jasper and Edward would come home tonight! I was excited. A smile grew on my face, I couldn't wait to see them. The teacher gave me a weird look. "What a strange girl." He muttered under his breath. My smiled disappeared. All I did was smile? How was that strange? I'd worry about it later.

After class I skipped to Rose's locker. "Rose!" I exclaimed. She jumped, apparently she hadn't noticed I was coming. "God Alice. Why do you have to be so weird?" She practically yelled. I bowed my head, "Sorry Rose." I whispered. It was the first time that she called me weird. I was used to everyone else calling me it, but not anyone in my family.

"Well what did you want?" Rose asked, a little less bitchy. "Oh. I wanted to tell you that Edward and Jasper are coming home tonight." I said. "And I should care why?" She shot. I shrugged my shoulders and walked off.

It was the last period of the day, gym. Fortunately, I had it with Emmett. Today's game was volley ball. Even though we couldn't play it 'Cullen' style, I still enjoyed it and so did Emmett. We each paired up into groups. Emmett and I were a team, and we just so happened to be playing against Lauren and Jessica.

"Are you ready to lose?" Lauren asked. "Nope. Are you?" Emmett replied with his goofy grin. "What ever." Lauren said as she served the ball. I easily hit it back to her. By the time the game was done it was 50-10. Emmett and I won. "You're a freak." Jessica sneered at me. Emmett came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, you're our little freak." He joked.

I was starting to think that maybe I was a little strange. Maybe there was something wrong with me. I shook the thoughts away, I'd ask Esme when I got home. She'd tell me the truth.

Rose drove us home and she and Emmett immediately went to their room. "Hey mom?" I called to 'my adopted' mother. "I'm in the laundry room!" Esme called. I walked down to the basement and sat on the dryer. "Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly. "You can ask me anything Alice, you know that." Esme's motherly voice said.

I took a deep breath, I stared at the cement floor, "Do you think I'm weird?" I asked. Esme chuckled, "No Alice I don't think you're weird. You can be strange at times, but there's nothing wrong with that." Esme's motherly voice said. "Okay, Thanks Esme." I said in a convincingly un-hurt voice. I jumped off the dryer and walked up to my room.

I knew it! I knew that there was something wrong with me! I quickly grabbed my I-Pod and jumped out of the window. I ran to a clearing that no one else but Edward knew about. I came here when I wanted to think or be alone, and right now I wanted to be alone. I put my headphones in my ears. I flipped to a song. It was _Strange_ by Kerli and Tokio Hotel. Emmett had said that it was my 'theme' song. He put it on my I-Pod as a joke and I hadn't taken it off. I turned the volume all the way up. It was so loud, I couldn't hear myself think. Perfect.

_A freak of nature,_

_Stuck in reality,_

_I don't fit the picture,_

_I'm not what you want me to be,_

_Sorry._

_Under the radar,_

_Out of the system,_

_Caught in the spotlight,_

_That's my existence,_

_You want me to change._

_But all I feel is strange._

_Strange._

_In your perfect world,_

_So strange,_

_Strange,_

_I fell so absurd in this life,_

_Don't come closer,_

_In my arms forever you'll be strange,_

_Strange._

The tears rolled down my cheeks. I was a freak, I always would be. I remember when I first came to the Cullen's, Rose had tried to teach me to be 'normal' but she said it was hopeless. I'm starting to think she was right.

_If you wanna fix me,_

_Push me into your fantasy,_

_If you try to get me,_

_Sell me a new personality,_

_You try to lift me,_

_I don't get better,_

_What's making you happy,_

_Is making me sadder,_

_In your golden cage,_

_All I feel is strange,_

_Strange._

_In your perfect world,_

_So strange, _

_Strange,_

_I feel so absurd in this life,_

_Don't come closer,_

_In my arms forever you'll be strange,_

_Strange,_

_Like me._

_Strange- when you touche me,_

_Strange- when you kill me,_

_Strange- All I feel is strange,_

_In my dreams together we'll be strange,_

_Strange,_

_In your perfect world,_

_Strange- I'm so afraid,_

_Strange- I'm so afraid,_

_Strange,_

_Strange,_

_In your perfect world, _

_So strange,_

_Strange._

_I feel so absurd in this life,_

_Don't come closer,_

_It turns slowly,_

_In my arms forever you'll be strange,_

_Strange,_

_Like me._

By now I was silently shaking with sobs. I set the I-Pod on 'repeat' and listened to the song over and over again.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Jasper and I were almost home. I was excited, and it was Jasper's fault. He was excited to see Alice. We had been gone for four days, and on those four days, all he thought about was Alice. I think it was the longest I've seen them apart. We ran into the house and were greeted by Esme. "Boys!" She pulled us into a hug. "Hey Esme." Jasper and I said at the same time. "How was your trip?" She asked. Jasper and I explained about how it's wasn't much of a hunt, there weren't many animals.

_I wonder were Alice is._ Jasper thought to himself. I was wondering that too. It had been five minutes and I still hadn't seen or hear her. "Esme, where's Alice?" Jasper finally asked. "I think she's in your room." Esme said. Jasper grinned and ran to the room he and Alice shared. He came down a minute later, "She's not in there." He said, worry filling his voice.

"I don't know Jasper, I haven't seen her since..." Esme stopped. A memory of her and Alice talking filled her mind. "Since when Esme?" Jasper asked. "Since Alice asked if Esme thought she was strange." I said. "I didn't mean to upset her." Esme said worriedly, "Do you think she ran off? Do you think she's okay?"

Rosalie appeared a second later, with Emmett close behind. "Who ran off?" She asked. "We think Alice did. Did you say anything to her about being strange or weird Rose?" Esme asked. Both Emmett and Rosalie froze. "I joked with her during gym, to cheer her up because that Jessica chick called her a freak." Emmett explained. We looked at Rose, "Alright fine. I called her weird. She was skipping down the hallway, what else was I supposed to say?" She asked defensively.

_I hope she's okay. For their sake she better be._ Jasper thought. "Relax Jasper, I know where she's at." I told him. "I'll be back. Stay here." I ordered. I sprinted into the woods. I was at least a mile away, but I could hear music playing. I sighed and ran faster. I ran to the clearing, Alice went there when she wanted to be alone or think. She had come to this spot after her and Jasper had fought. They never fought, but she was irritated how he always told her he wasn't good enough for him, so she ran here. I followed her, only her and I knew about this spot.

As I entered the clearing. Alice was sitting sitting on a gigantic boulder. Her knees were pulled to her chest, the white headphones led to her I-Pod touch that was clasped in her hands. Her head rested on her knees. As I walked closer, I noticed she was crying. I couldn't hear her thoughts though, the music was too loud.

I walked beside her and I used my vampire speed to pull her I-Pod out of her hands and turn it off.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was drowning in the music, when my I-Pod was snatched from my hands. "What the hell?" I yelled. I turned to see Edward. _Great. The last person I wanted to see._ I thought. He chuckled, "I love you too." I glared at him, "Give me my I-Pod back Edward." I snapped. I didn't feel like talking to him or anyone for that matter. "No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." He stated. He sat on the ground in front of the boulder I was sitting on.

"It's nothing. I'm being stupid." I said sadly as I looked at the ground. "No Alice, you're not. Why do you let them get to you?" He asked. 'Them' referring to the kids at school. The only way he knew about it was if he read my mind to get the answer. Typical Edward. "It's not just the kids at school that think I'm a freak Edward. Emmett does, Rose thinks I'm weird, Esme thinks I'm strange, and I can guarantee that you think I'm a freak too!" I yelled then took a breath, "My own parents thought I was a freak." I whispered. I had learned that my parents sent me away to an asylum when I was little, because of my 'gift'.

"Let me tell you something Alice," Edward stood up and hugged me, "When I first met you, I'll be the first to admit, I thought you were a little weird. But then I got to know you. You're not weird or strange or a freak Alice. You're just Alice and people will have to deal with that. Rose is just a bitch, nobody cares about what she says or thinks, Esme meant you were strange in a good way, and Emmett's just Emmett. He says stuff like that without thinking." Edward explained.

"But I must be a freak Edward, I mean. My own parents..." I didn't finish the sentence. "People fear what they don't understand Alice. Don't worry about it, and besides, if you hadn't been sent away I wouldn't be standing here with you now." He laughed. I felt a smile appear on my face. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. Edward always knew what to say or do to make me happy again. He was almost as good as Jasper. "Almost? Well I'll have to keep working on that."

"No. I'm sorry Eddie, but you'll never be able to beat Jazz out." I said seriously. Edward handed me my I-Pod back, "I know. Now speaking of Jasper, you better go see him. He's worried sick and so's Esme. Hell I even think that Rose is." Edward said. "Let me guess, you're going to Bella's?" I asked. He nodded. "What else is new?" I said with fake sarcasm. He pushed me in the direction of the house, "Go." he ordered. I rolled my eyes, but obeyed.

I got to the house in a matter of minutes. I opened the door and Esme jumped off of the couch, "Alice!" she hugged me tightly. "Don't ever do that again!" She ordered in her motherly tone. "I'm sorry to worry you Esme. I just needed to think, that's all." I said as I hugged her back. "Alright. But next time tell me when you leave. I thought something bad happened." She said. She finally let me go. My feet hadn't touched the ground for more than a few seconds before Jasper had picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. His arms were wrapped around my waist.

I stared into his golden eyes. I sent him a wave of my love, and he returned it. I hadn't noticed that Esme had left the room. "Don't ever do that again." He ordered. I smiled, "I just needed to think Jazz. That's all." I chirped. He looked at me for a moment, "Have you been crying?" He asked. Shit. I forgot about that... "No?" I lied quickly.

"You're lying." He stated. I could never lie to him, he knew me too well. I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about it here. He sensed my uncertainty, and he carried me into the woods. "What happened?" He asked when we were out of the hearing range of the others. I explained everything to him. "I was just being silly." I said. My eyes didn't dare look at him. "Alice look at me." He said gently. I shook my head. One of his arms left my back and his hand lifted my chin up. Soon I was staring into those beautiful eyes, again. "I'm not going to lecture you, because Edward beat me to it. But I want you to know, that no matter what, you'll always be perfect to me." He said as he kissed me passionately.

Hum... maybe being strange wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiws would make me happy (:<strong>


	2. Sound The Bugle

**Alright. I know that I said that this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind. **

**It's now going to be a *Dramatic Music* a series of one-shot song fics. :D **

**The title of the chapter will be the name of the song, for those who want to listen to the song. **

**This is set during New Moon when Alice is in Volterra. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's P.O.V.<strong>

_I love you._ Those where Alice's last words. The last words I would ever hear from her again. Sure she promised me she'd come back, but she and I both knew it was a lie. I stared at the small silver device in my hand, unmoving. I felt dead inside. Incomplete actually. Alice was my other half. I wouldn't be me if it wasn't for her. If it wasn't for her I would still be a monster.

I didn't move for hours. The images of Alice confronting the Volturi assaulted my mind. Each one ended with the same result, her death. I felt a pair of arms around me. Instantly I knew it was Esme. "She'll be alright Jasper. Alice knows what she's doing." Esme said in her mother like tone. Her emotions said otherwise. Despair was the dominant emotion, which meant she had lost hope, just like I had. I didn't answer her or even acknowledge her presence.

After awhile, Esme let me go and returned to the couch with Carlisle. Eventually I couldn't stand their emotions. Esme and Carlisle both felt despair, the guilt was pouring off of Rose, and Emmett's sadness wasn't helping. I ran out of the house at vampire speed. I ran into the near by woods.

Once I was out of range of my 'family' I fell to my knees. Ironically a song came to my mind.

_Sound the bugle now,_

_Play it just for me,_

_As the seasons change, _

_Remember how I used to be._

_Now I can't go on,_

_I can't even start,_

_I've got nothing left,_

_Just an empty heart._

I can't even begin to imagine what I'm going to do. Alice was my world, my everything, my reason for living, and now she's gone. Just then, Emmett came running up, "Hey bro, listen. Alice will be alright." he tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work. "No Emmett. She's gone. You and I both know that." my voice broke multiple times. "Bull shit." He snapped.

_I'm a soldier,_

_Wounded so I must give up the fight,_

_There's nothing more for me,_

_Lead me away,_

_Or leave me lying here._

"Don't you get it Emmett? She's dead! She's not coming back!" I screamed at him, not caring if I hurt his feelings or not. In fact, I don't care for anything anymore.

_Sound the bugle now,_

_Tell them I don't care,_

_There's not a road I know,_

_That leads to anywhere,_

_Without a light,_

_Fear that I will stumble in the dark,_

_Lay right down,_

_Decide not to go on._

I can't stay with the family. Hell. I can't, I won't, go on living without her. I made a decision right then and there, but before I could do anything, my cellphone rang. The caller I.D flashed Alice's name. "Alice?" I whispered. "Yea Jazz. It's me. We're fine." my angel's voice said. A smile appeared on my face. I looked at my brother, "They're alright." I told him. A smile appeared on his face too and he ran off to tell the others the news.

_Then from on high,_

_Somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice who calls,_

_Remember who you are._

"Alice." I called her name again. I needed to hear her voice, to make sure that I wasn't imagining everything. "I'm here Jazz. And I swear that if you think about doing something like that again, I'll kill you myself." Alice snapped. Of course she would have seen my decision. "I'm sorry. I just. I couldn't live without you." I said sadly. "Ugh. Jazz I have to go. The flight's taking off. We'll land in Seattle in twenty hours. I love you. Bye." She said before she hung up.

_If you lose yourself,_

_Your courage soon will follow,_

_So be strong tonight,_

_Remember who you are._

Relieve washed over me as I ran back into the house. In twenty hours I would get to see Alice again. I would get to hold her and never let her go. I wouldn't let her out of my sights ever again.

_You're a soldier now,_

_Fighting a battle,_

_To be free once more,_

_Yea that's worth fighting for._

A smile appeared on my face as the last part of the song rang in my head. I was a soldier. Alice's soldier to be more specific and I would fight for her to the death. I would give up everything and anything for her.

Once I stepped inside the house, I felt the difference in the atmosphere. It was a welcomed difference. It changed from being a gloomy depressing atmosphere to one of relief and happiness. "They'll be at the airport in Seattle in twenty hours." I told the family as I walked in.

I rode with Carlisle and Esme and Rose and Emmett took Rose's B.M.W. Surprisingly we reached Seattle in about 19 hours. The ride was silent enough, and to make matter even _better_ I still had an hour before my beloved stepped off of the plane. The clock seemed to laugh at me as I sat in one of those uncomfortable orange chairs and waited in the lobby for my wife.

When her flight was announced, I stood and watched intently for my wife. Then I seen her. She came rushing over to me, at human speed of course. My eyes locked with hers and I became oblivious to the world around us. 'I'm sorry' her eyes silently apologized. Unlike most couples, we didn't need physical interaction. I felt her love hit me, and I smiled and sent my love to her.

"Ahem." Emmett cleared his throat, "we're leaving." he announced. I intertwined my hand with Alice's. "We're riding with Carlisle and Esme." I announced, never breaking my eye contact with Alice. I knew that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't hound Alice. I'd have her to myself. I knew it was selfish, but I didn't care. Once we got to the car we both slid in. I pulled her to onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my forehead against hers. "I love you. Don't ever to that to me again." I whispered. "I love you too. And don't worry I won't. I promise." She promised. She gently kissed my lips and then I knew it everything was going to be okay.


	3. Welcome To My Life

**Wow. It's been a few weeks since I've updated, so here's another one. This one just kinda popped into my head. **

**Enjoyy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

I was laying on my bed, replaying the events that had happened over two weeks ago.

**Flashback:**

_Jasper and I were hunting, he was somewhat off, but I thought it was just because he was hungry. But I was wrong. After he drained a grizzly, he walked over to me. "Alice, I'm leaving." He said to me. _

_I thought he was joking so I laughed, but when I seen his face I stopped, "Why?" I choked out. _

"_Because I'm not happy here." He said it as if it were no big deal._

"_Well, it'll hurt the family, but I guess we can go." I whispered. I didn't want to leave my family, but Jasper was more important to me. It'd do anything for him, even leaving the people I'd learned to call 'family'. He looked at me, "We're not going anywhere Alice. I am." He informed me. _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "What? Why?" I cried out. _

"_Because I can't deal with this," He threw his hands in the air, "anymore Alice. I can't stand this lifestyle and I can't stand being with you. Goodbye Alice." He said before he left. I couldn't move or think. My knees were weak and I collapsed on the ground, crying. Yes, crying. I didn't think it was possible for vampires to cry, but apparently it is. _

_I don't know how long I was laying there for, but eventually I heard a pair of light footsteps coming towards me. I didn't pay attention to them though. I didn't care who it was, if it was a wolf or even a rouge vampire. I felt a pair of familiar arms pick me up, but they weren't the arms that I wanted, no needed. Edward carried me back into the house. He ignored all of the family's questions and took me up to his room. I couldn't go in my room, it would remind me too much of Jasper. _

"_I know Alice. Everything will be alright." Edward promised. He kissed my head and set me down on his bed. He left to talk with the family. I could hear whispering, then Emmett's loud booming voice screaming "I'm going to kill him!" _

_I shut them out to be alone with my thoughts. _

**End Flashback**

I haven't done anything since then. I haven't talked to anyone, gone to school, or even gone shopping. I simply sit in my room and stare at a picture. My favorite picture. It's an old black and white picture of Jasper and I on our wedding date. I felt the warm tears start to roll down my face. How could he do that to me? After all that time. I threw the picture and it hit the wall and broke apart.

Esme ran to my room, "Alice? Are you alright?" She called from the hallway. I didn't say anything and she came in.

"Alice honey, are you okay?" She asked again. I nodded. "Okay, you know I'm here if you need to talk." she offered. I only nodded again. She gave me a quick hug and left the room. I laid back in my bed.

A little while later, I heard Edward and Bella come in. "Where is she?" Bella demanded. I sighed, I knew she was talking about me.

"Bella dear, I wouldn't go in there-" but Edward's voice was cut short by my door bursting open. It revealed an angry looking Bella.

"What's you're problem?" She asked me. _She doesn't know?_ I mentally asked Edward. He shook his head.

"Just go away Bella." I sighed. Her face turned red, "No Alice I will not go away!" She yelled. I grabbed my I-Pod and started listening to it, trying to drown Bella's rants out.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like some how you just don't belong, _

_And no one understand you._

I could still hear Bella ranting. I didn't want to deal with her right now. I just wanted to be alone. "Bella dear, you don't understand." Edward said. That only got them into an argument.

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in you room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud,_

_That no one hears you screaming._

Bella pulled out one of my head phones out and I shot her a glare. "Alice, what the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"JASPER LEFT ME ALRIGHT?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This made her jump. "He told me he never loved me, Bella." I cried as the tears and memories came back.

_No you don't know what it's like, _

_When nothing feels alright,_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me._

She wouldn't know, none of them would know. Even when Edward left her, he knew that she loved her, but Jasper didn't love me...

_To be hurt,_

_To feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark,_

_To be kicked,_

_When you're down,_

_And feel like you've been pushed around,_

_To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you,_

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_Welcome to my life._

I screamed the lyrics in my head. "Alice-" Edward started but I jumped up quickly and ran out of the house. I could hear them all calling for me to come back, but I couldn't be with them right now.

_Do you wanna be somebody else,_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out,_

_Are you desperate to find something more,_

_Before you're life is over?_

I stopped running and fell to the ground and cried. Why hadn't he loved me? I loved him with everything, he was my everything. But without him I was nothing. I don't think I can even go one with my life. I mean, he was my life but now he's gone. The family would stop me if I tried to do anything 'irrational' though.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big face smiles and stupid lies,_

_While deep inside you're bleeding._

Bella appeared from behind a tree, "Alice I didn't know. I'm sorry for the way I acted." She apologized. "It's okay." I choked out. She sat down beside me and hugged me.

"I know what you're going through." She tried to comfort me.

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_When nothing feels alright,_

_You don't know what it's like, _

_To be like me._

I had finally reached my breaking point.

_To be hurt,_

_To feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark,_

_To be kicked when you're down,_

_And feel like you've been pushed around,_

_To be on the edge of breaking down,_

_And no one's there to save you,_

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_Welcome to my life._

I stood up and glared at Bella. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH BELLA. AT LEAST YOU KNEW EDWARD LOVED YOU!" I screamed at her.

She was speechless. The songs lyrics came to mind and I screamed them at her,

_No one ever lied strait to your face,_

_No one ever stabbed you in the back,_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not going to be okay,_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted,_

_You never had to work it was always there,_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like,_

_To be hurt,_

_To feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark,_

_To be kicked,_

_When you're down, _

_And feel like you've been pushed around,_

_To be on the edge of breaking down,_

_And no one's there to save you,_

_No you don't know what' it's like,_

_Welcome to my life._

"Welcome to my life." I said sadly. Bella yet again hugged me, "Okay, so I don't know what you're going through, but I can tell you that it'll be alright." She assured me.

"No Bella, it won't. I can't live without him. I just can't." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Well you won't have to!" Emmett's voice called out. I looked at him. Standing beside him was Jasper. My Jasper, in the flesh.

"Alice, I'm-" But before he could finish, I ran to him and tackled him to the ground.

"You see squirt, Maria had used the whole 'come with me if you want Alice to live' so we went to get him back for you. She won't bother you ever again." Emmett said.

I looked in Jasper's eyes, they begged me for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you that much pain. I knew that you would have followed me if you would have known the truth. Forgive me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I forgive you." I said. I knew he would feel guilty for a while, but I would make him make it up to me later. Right now, I just wanted to stay here and be with him forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it?<strong>


End file.
